gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls Wiki:Chat/Logs/01 June 2016
00:14:19 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:14:27 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:14:36 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:14:44 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:14:51 ? 00:14:56 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:03 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:18 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:29 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:31 What kind of cheesecake valk? 00:15:37 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:45 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:53 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:53 cheesecake cheesecake 00:16:01 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:13 is that flavour even possible 00:16:14 xP 00:16:21 I like new york cheese cake 00:16:24 its like saying "chocolate chocolate" 00:16:25 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:16:31 WB Desi o/ o/ 00:16:31 i'm not even eating cheesecake I just said "cheesecake" 00:16:32 Wb Desi 00:16:38 yeah ik 00:16:40 still 00:16:41 yum 00:16:44 yeh xD 00:16:47 heyo Desi cakes :) 00:17:06 I'm not in the mood 00:17:12 woot today I'm up to 97 subs on YouTube :P 00:17:14 :( 00:17:29 Oh, I see Desi 00:17:42 I have 1,963 subs 00:17:49 ') 00:17:50 I have 11 subs 00:17:53 or is it 7? 00:17:54 idk 00:18:01 my old channel had 460 XP 00:18:01 620 or somefin' 00:18:02 OH YEAH I AM LEGEND 00:18:05 I HAVE 0 00:18:06 yeah valky 00:18:09 can u link channels? 00:18:13 you haven't gotten a sub since me D: 00:18:13 CUZ I DONT EVEN HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT 00:18:19 Awwh 00:18:20 since you haven't made any more videos 00:18:26 I am legend, don't try to compare to me :DDD 00:18:29 When your friend does too much smile did too much https://65.media.tumblr.com/3b8827f347cd1471d44a128968b9ab4a/tumblr_o81v3tIaId1tpanbho1_540.jpg 00:18:30 I've been working on, it's just taking forever lol 00:18:33 I'm working on 2 actually 00:18:43 lol @Terry 00:19:11 Conor Maynard is singing to me and it's great 00:19:11 It usually doesn't take me more than 2 days to edit XD 00:19:12 I'll be sure to watch your vid 00:19:21 if it takes THIS LONG to work on it 00:19:30 then it must be quality!!! 00:20:00 I bet your next vid will be successful 00:20:03 Btw I've been on Smile Dip before and let me tell you... 00:20:15 IT'S A RUSH!! 00:20:20 of flavor XD 00:20:28 I'm making a Steven Universe AMV 00:20:40 yeah, the stuff don't even exist in real life 00:20:45 don't try to fool me :DDDDD 00:20:47 that explains it. 00:20:49 A LOT OF EDITING is going into this, I've even spent some money on it 00:20:52 SU is so popular 00:21:14 But I have some! 00:21:17 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:28 Hello creeper o/ o/ o/ 00:21:29 (:O) 00:21:36 hey ditto (wave) 00:21:40 http://niceme.me/ 00:21:40 YOU DESTROYED MY STAR DESTROYER IN MINECRAFT!! 00:21:45 boooo 00:22:05 Hello Elvis and Katy 00:22:07 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:22:09 you somehow hack the game, got into my server, and destroyed the whole thing 00:22:11 lol 00:22:20 (Y) 00:22:22 you creepers and your technologies 00:22:27 You sunk my battleship 00:22:35 XD 00:22:39 Idk 00:23:06 sunk? since when Mojang add that kind of feature into mine craft? 00:23:09 LOL 00:23:27 physics is virtually non-existent in the game 00:23:49 apart from falling sand, soil, arrows and rigged tnt 00:23:53 Mods help extend basic needs for theuser 00:24:05 i can see that 00:24:14 There are mods such as to add cars and several other things. 00:24:17 (shrug) 00:24:20 yeah 00:24:29 It's nothing that much though, minecraft is minecraft 00:24:35 yeap 00:24:41 and it better stays that way 00:24:42 lol 00:24:53 Not many games can compete with the simplicity and elegance of it. 00:25:13 yeap 00:25:35 the only few games that still manages to surpass it is the fan-favoured GTA 5 00:25:49 in terms of how many people playing it 00:25:50 I despise ALL VIOLENT games 00:25:57 Mario? 00:25:58 lol 00:26:03 he steps on poor Goombas and Koopas 00:26:08 Agreed 00:26:20 Mario, if you read the canon story, is very violent and a bit too dark 00:26:20 Dun. dun. DUNNN 00:26:26 All basically innocent creatures following orders 00:26:37 -!- TheUnown has joined Special:Chat 00:26:40 Tell you what 00:26:49 GTA 5 may be violent 00:26:50 madi you know what to do 00:26:58 but it is a perfect violent game 00:26:58 Bowser JR. misses his mom, and mario stomped him for some reason 00:27:06 :c 00:27:07 There is also a theory that they believe all of his adventures are just him and his friends putting on a play. 00:27:23 their is a theory where everything is all just a dream 00:27:50 *plays 00:27:51 cuz one of the mario game ending is about mario waking up from his sleep and went back to sleep 00:27:54 Well, I remember the first episode 00:28:07 and then the game continues 00:28:11 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:28:20 Ditto 00:28:22 Heeey FullerHouseFan01 (mabel) 00:28:35 I need ur help with a bot 00:28:37 Hai FullerHouseFan 00:28:39 Hey again (wave) 00:28:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:28:50 WB Desi o/ o/ o/ 00:28:54 Wb Desi 00:29:09 Is Ditto some kind of maintenance guy or something? 00:29:17 So I'm on this wiki Fuller House Wiki my bot can't go on th the chatroom 00:29:26 Well the bot 00:29:28 Did you activate the run file? 00:29:32 is it kicked/banned? 00:29:36 What file 00:29:43 the RUN file 00:29:55 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:30:11 Ditto works with the bots 00:30:47 Look,I'm not the one who run the bot another Admin on my wiki did. 00:30:56 oh 00:31:03 tell them what I said lol 00:31:29 Where do you even find the RUN file 00:32:10 Chatbot-Ruby-master is where mine is at 00:32:23 MediaWiki page 00:32:42 !commands 00:32:44 OPPS 00:32:56 !on 00:32:56 Terrios528: External Commands is now enabled 00:32:57 Good grief 00:32:59 !commands 00:32:59 Terrios528, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 00:33:01 !tellon 00:33:01 Terrios528: !tell is now enabled 00:33:03 That's how 00:33:03 !seenon 00:33:03 Terrios528: !seen enabled 00:33:12 Also one thing Fuller 00:33:18 Did you update the gems? 00:33:22 Help me Ditto 00:33:29 Refreshed the Relays? 00:33:35 Sure, why not? 00:33:51 Where's your wikia? 00:34:00 What's* 00:34:35 Ok my wiki is https://fuller-house.wikia.com/wiki/Fuller_House_Wikia 00:34:50 ._. 00:34:52 The name is Gibbler 00:34:57 GibblerBot 00:35:24 why the ._, Flash 00:35:29 Oh 00:35:33 .-. Well, when can say, life is twisted. 00:35:37 The linking other wikias rule thingy 00:35:43 one* 00:35:46 Wha? 00:35:58 well 00:36:00 I thought only chatrooms where 00:36:02 The rules is 00:36:06 were* 00:36:07 My Steven Universe AMV wilol be posted here in a bit 00:36:13 Ditto asked me where's my wiki to help me please let it slide please 00:36:13 advertising wikis 00:36:24 You got a point 00:36:31 let me test something 00:36:34 /announce Topic Change as been issued as inappropriate, please stop talking about the current controversial topic. 00:36:38 rip x3 00:36:42 XD 00:36:44 But I need help 00:37:01 Announce has been down for some time 00:37:05 /announce hi 00:37:12 try again 00:37:17 No Ditto 00:37:19 It's doesn't want to come on chat 00:37:21 It was down eariler 00:37:24 I'm no longer an admin, remember? 00:37:27 ;-; 00:37:33 Oh my 00:37:47 *helicopter sounds* 00:37:54 Fuller, your chatroom 00:38:02 Juan, I'm so sorry about that 00:38:04 but you still have the shooting star juan 00:38:12 Of course I do 00:38:14 for now 00:38:14 .-. Css remains 00:38:20 it'll soon go away 00:38:28 It's not directly part of the JS rights 00:38:33 it's basically a plugin 00:38:39 Someone come on 00:39:00 I' 00:39:02 I' 00:39:06 UGHHH 00:39:09 I'm On 00:39:30 PS: your bot did come on 00:39:38 Who mines 00:39:47 OBVIOUSLY XD 00:40:26 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:41:11 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 00:41:13 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:41:33 well that was a plot twist 00:42:03 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 00:42:04 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:42:16 ;-; Juan, life comes with disappointments,but we can either learn from them or regret it forever. 00:42:27 ._. 00:42:34 Yep (yes) 00:42:35 I know you did your best, it's just chaos when things like these are involved ;-; 00:42:53 wow 00:42:55 so deep 00:42:55 One thing I don't understand about narrow minded users though. 00:43:07 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:43:14 ... 00:43:17 can we skip this emotional and dramatic sequences? 00:43:19 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 00:43:26 Why do users believe 'every' wikia is democratic? 00:43:29 its fine Ditto 00:43:35 ...I need a ginger ale 00:43:36 ;-; This is a serious topic Elvis 00:43:42 Don't worry about it Ditto, its fine 00:43:44 umm becuz USA is democratic 00:43:50 .-. No it's not, Juan 00:43:53 and US is like the home front of technologies 00:43:53 ... 00:43:59 USA has nothing to do with anything on wikia 00:44:01 also let me test my .js or whateves 00:44:07 except spying 00:44:07 Ummm 00:44:08 what was the thing 00:44:13 /announce Topic Change as been issued as inappropriate, please stop talking about the current controversial topic. 00:44:14 its /topic 00:44:15 whoa 00:44:15 OKAY MOVING TOPIC 00:44:17 good 00:44:20 watch this 00:44:21 it works 00:44:21 !mods 00:44:25 \o/ 00:44:27 !mods 00:44:29 ? 00:44:34 Only users can 00:44:39 !mods 00:44:41 I recommend a rule 00:44:48 for users who over use it 00:44:51 I don't see anything 00:44:55 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:44:56 Refresh everything 00:44:57 oh 00:45:00 WB Desi o/ o/ o/ 00:45:01 Wb Desi 00:45:03 !mod 00:45:06 !mods 00:45:06 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 00:45:15 One of them are bound to ping you 00:45:18 Thank you valky (yes) 00:45:26 depending on the js 00:45:37 I have those in my pings anyway tho (shrug) 00:45:38 watching https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpekngafQd0 00:45:49 Check PM Katy 00:45:55 XD 00:46:00 I just watched that movie yesterday lol @Katy 00:46:00 okay good, the dramatic and emo scene is over 00:46:06 THATS GOOD FOLKS 00:46:09 keep maintaining 00:46:13 ... 00:46:20 cheesecake 00:46:26 correction 00:46:32 cheesecake cheesecake 00:46:37 chocolate 00:46:41 cheesecake cheesecake cheesecake 00:46:52 you gonna break the laws of reality by then 00:46:56 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:46:59 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:47:18 cheesecake cheesecake cheesecake cheesecake 00:47:27 and thats when God finally ask you to stop 00:47:30 idk lol 00:47:33 Love me some BH6 00:47:39 SAme 00:47:43 Wb Madi 00:48:03 one of my favorites besides Zootopia and Wreak it Ralph! 00:48:13 (And Frozen) 00:48:14 JK 00:48:18 XD 00:48:23 LET IT GO! 00:48:27 Whats wrong with the movie? 00:48:37 The movie is very good 00:48:45 I love those ones too 00:48:52 its just that the fans who over exaggerated the movie are annoying 00:48:58 other than that 00:49:00 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 00:49:04 the movie is great 00:49:16 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:49:38 Nothing. Yes it is but once little girls started obsessing over it, singing the songs every day for more than 1 month, it got a little old D: 00:49:45 Yeah 00:49:56 heh thats old school now 00:50:00 -!- Valkryie247 has left Special:Chat 00:50:06 WHO WANTS TO SEE MY FIRST AMV IN AGES??? 00:50:27 Im not interested into Steven Universe so sorry 00:50:32 I'm glad Zootopia beat it's record! XD 00:50:36 It's okay ;) 00:50:49 but it doesn't get as much love as Frozen :/ 00:51:04 because it 00:51:15 it's not a Disney princess movie :P 00:51:45 Here it is anyway: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoNv4qZXqh8 00:52:49 Gee you have so many subs and so little videos >< 00:53:12 ik 00:53:20 thats becuz NONE OF THE SCENES in Zootopia isn't as memorable as Frozen 00:53:29 How can I get that XP 00:53:51 Idk about that Elvis... 00:54:22 as a non-frozen fan, I can name two scenes from the Frozen movie 00:54:33 that is Let it go and you wanna build a snowman 00:54:49 as a non-zootopia fan I can name nothing from the film 00:54:55 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 00:54:59 heck I haven't even watch any of these two movies 00:55:04 Lol those are technically SONGS 00:55:07 well THAT was a weird crash 00:55:20 I've made, like 4 that I'll be uploading 00:55:21 songs in the movie genius 00:55:24 Zootopia isn't a musical movie 00:55:25 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:55:27 and it counts as scenes too 00:55:30 like BH6 00:55:31 Hai Kolbie 00:55:32 Heyo Kolbie 00:55:35 VALKY!!! I uploaded again!!! 00:55:39 Hey everyone (Grouphug) 00:55:41 Hello Juan o/ o/ o/ 00:55:47 Heyo stevi! 00:55:47 (Wave) 00:55:50 Hai Elvis 00:55:53 o/ 00:56:03 (grouphug) 00:56:10 Congrats now every part of your name is now 00:56:17 an emote :D :D 00:56:31 Lol yeah 00:56:40 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:56:42 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:56:54 ;-; 00:57:00 @Valky https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoNv4qZXqh8 00:57:19 FIRST LIKE 00:57:45 welp brb 00:57:49 I'm gonna change my Wiki profile picture to my YouTube one. Sorry you guys will forget what I look like lol 00:58:50 I finally got rid of that crap watermark on my videos as well, lol 00:58:57 oh its that you??? 00:59:00 Awesome 00:59:02 yep 00:59:10 I though its just some random dude you get from google images 00:59:12 sorry 00:59:15 lol 00:59:32 Nah, this is from my Facebook 00:59:46 ohh okay 00:59:49 http://bordercollie-15.tumblr.com/image/145229060778 Lion 00:59:57 my avatar use to be a picture from my facebook 01:00:05 if anyone here remember my face reveal 01:00:06 XDDD 01:00:07 I needed the pen practice 01:00:47 though its just more than my face reveal ;) ;) 01:00:56 refresh now guys, it's changed back 01:01:02 I DONT THINK ANYONE REMEMBER IT 01:01:04 -!- BoredandProud has joined Special:Chat 01:01:12 lol 01:01:12 ehh nvm then its in the past 01:01:28 Lol 01:01:33 Lion loves you 01:01:45 I think I make really amazing videos lol 01:01:47 you guys has forsaken me!!! By forgetting what I look like!!! 01:01:49 Lion: Lays down and turns away from you 01:02:12 @Elvis you could PM ;) XD jk 01:02:17 NOPE 01:02:19 BoreandProud, that was just awesome 01:02:25 Awesome new avatar @ Lewis 01:02:25 never trust strangers ;) 01:02:47 never give strangers your face ;) 01:03:13 never allow your FULL NAME to become your primary username where everyone can see ;) 01:03:34 unfortunately for me, I fail to do the 3rd criteria 01:03:43 by having my full name as my username here on this wikia 01:03:59 :D thanks everyone 01:04:33 I also somewhat fail the 1st and 2nd criteria 01:04:57 I mean, I am talking, and somewhat, trusting a group of people who I NEVER EVER MET IN REAL LIFE 01:05:18 I guess force XSS to a website was a fatal accident 01:05:30 and I did show my face to that group of people WHO IS ALSO DONT KNOW 01:05:37 I can't believe I could do something to a thread regardless of rights 01:05:39 I think I fail all the criteria 01:05:40 lol 01:05:56 I literally did something to a thread 01:06:12 and made it unusable \o/ 01:06:14 What did I walk back into... 01:06:20 Now the war's over \o/ 01:06:22 Thank you for admiting that 01:06:46 what!! someone telling the truth!! 01:06:56 that is like very rare in the wikia 01:07:00 once in a blue moon 01:07:08 I have a feeling someone's going to say 01:07:09 They'll make a new thread 01:07:13 It's just the beginning 01:07:18 not sorting out the issues 01:07:21 won't sort out the issues 01:07:32 ... 01:07:35 You are aware I can remove the issue ;3 01:07:36 one sec 01:07:37 Ditto 01:07:47 No 01:07:48 you cannot 01:07:50 My comments need more html 01:07:51 I'll brb 01:08:28 This is awesome XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNU05UKrhJI 01:08:42 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 01:08:58 And to believe it was wiki code that didit 01:09:07 Using to break the line 01:09:11 I wish to all of ya youtubers the best of luck when making a vid!!!! 01:09:20 Ditto 01:09:21 and to make it attractive 01:09:27 One of the odds 01:09:29 hope you all get millions of views in the future!! 01:09:34 XD thanks 01:09:35 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:09:36 Ditto 01:09:38 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:09:44 Yes? 01:09:55 I am obviously here 01:09:58 due to what you doing being vandalism 01:10:05 It was a mistake 01:10:07 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:10:08 an accident 01:10:10 no 01:10:11 because 01:10:12 ditto is given a warning then lol 01:10:17 you said you were gonna do it again! 01:10:21 Wait 01:10:22 noo 01:10:23 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:10:24 -_- 01:10:29 It's literally a misunderstanding 01:10:32 Ditto 01:10:36 ;~; 01:10:36 Good grief 01:10:38 i'll be back 01:10:38 You said you were gonna do it again 01:10:40 ;-; 01:10:42 Terry PM 01:10:43 It's HTML 01:10:44 k 01:10:52 Ditto Creeper Bot 01:10:52 You are aware I can remove the issue ;3 01:10:52 one sec 01:10:53 It's wikis issue 01:10:55 this is why 01:11:09 I meant as remove rhe comment 01:11:12 because I made it 01:11:16 no 01:11:23 I didn't expect the html to glitch 01:11:24 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 01:11:39 Heyy guys! (Wave) 01:11:43 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:11:48 because Valky said the "issue" was it being brought up 01:11:52 hello jay o/ o/ o/ 01:12:01 Wikia gave users the right to add css and html to anything 01:12:02 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:12:13 it served right using it there to emphasize my points 01:12:14 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 01:12:19 Heyy Elvis. (Wave) 01:12:25 Thanks 01:12:28 and said you were gonna do it again 01:12:32 That was a fata.. 01:12:35 Oh good grief 01:12:41 Not on a thread 01:12:45 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:13:30 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 01:13:36 forget it I guess :/ 01:13:45 No 01:13:49 You are aware those ar... 01:13:52 are you serious? 01:14:04 I'll just remove my comment the hard way 01:14:16 no help here..? 01:14:24 GUYS CAN WE STOP THIS FIGHTING 01:14:25 Because 'the user' itself can 01:14:28 and have peace? 01:14:31 .-. It'snot fighting 01:14:34 ._. 01:14:38 ARGUING THEN 01:14:39 nevermind.. 01:14:42 Just a simple misunderstanding that's all \o/ 01:14:51 Pea.ce and love on the planet earth \o/ 01:14:52 no 01:14:59 well its making some users uncomfortable 01:15:10 Same 01:15:32 yeah but you are the cause, not the victim 01:15:34 soooooooo 01:15:49 That's just something known 01:15:55 Ihad no idea it would happen 01:15:57 honest 01:15:58 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:16:09 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:16:18 I just wanted to emphasized my points but the html took it as break page 01:16:19 if you guys continue like this, its gonna cause a bad reputation for this wiki 01:16:25 Ditto 01:16:26 It alreadyis 01:16:30 forget this Im out 01:16:40 this is making me uncomfortable 01:16:42 BYE IM OUT 01:16:42 Elvis 01:16:43 stay 01:16:45 please 01:16:45 :\ 01:16:56 ;-; Kinda feels the same elvis 01:16:59 Do I have the right to kick Ditto? 01:17:03 /announce Topic Change as been issued as inappropriate, please stop talking about the current controversial topic. 01:17:12 You can try to dispute the ban on Skype Ditto 01:17:13 .-. I guess this is more than that 01:17:14 -!- Elvis Adika has left Special:Chat 01:17:19 Skype or PM 01:17:22 or somefin' 01:17:24 not here please 01:17:25 Ditto 01:17:32 I feel like this is....personal for some reason 01:17:38 Ditto 01:17:39 Skype 01:17:54 ok? 01:18:06 Elvis :c 01:18:12 :c 01:18:16 :C 01:18:20 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 01:18:26 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:18:31 ;-; And this is how people feel about the wikia itself 01:18:36 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:18:36 No 01:18:38 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 01:18:39 Poor thing though 01:18:56 It may be how you feel about it Ditto 01:18:58 but not others 01:19:01 I love this place 01:19:11 ^ 01:19:15 Same 01:19:16 I do too 01:19:25 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 01:19:28 what happened to Skype/PM tho? 01:19:29 back 01:19:30 Wb Elvis 01:19:31 *sigh* 01:19:37 But people take some of it hard 01:19:41 Desi is upset over on Htf chat :( 01:19:46 oh... 01:19:47 :( 01:19:47 Why? 01:19:49 .-. I noticed 01:19:51 :C 01:20:07 someone go comfort her 01:20:16 .-. Tried 01:20:20 and when I mean someone 01:20:22 I mean you valky 01:20:24 oh 01:20:30 ;-; Agreed 01:20:34 you are WSB 01:20:36 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:20:39 I guess I should since she's been PMing me way too much lately abot personal stuff 01:20:52 oh, nvm 01:20:55 Poor thing's going through so much 01:20:56 well we started taking about Disney movies but then she said stuff about not following your parents orders and she got upset 01:20:59 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:21:08 Dang! :c 01:21:20 Yeah, Valky do you wanna come with me and talk to her? 01:21:29 I'm already there 01:21:39 yeah you two comfort her, lighten her up 01:21:43 Yup, thanks buddy :) 01:21:47 valky I trust you have everything under control 01:21:49 Yeh. 01:21:59 But I'm staying a bit for now. 01:22:18 I'm staying in the chat forawhile 01:22:18 just me being there seems to have changed the topic :\ 01:22:23 I'm trying but she is REALLY upset. She says that everyone lies to her and that makes me sad that she doesn't trust me/ us. ;-; 01:22:43 Right, I'll go in now with you Valk 01:22:45 valky GO COMFORT HER NOW 01:22:48 -!- Dejavukitkat13 has joined Special:Chat 01:22:56 No it's fine 01:22:57 USE 100% COMFORT ABILITIES 01:23:02 YESH 01:23:03 at MAX!!! 01:23:04 Hey welcome Dejav (wave) 01:23:06 Activated 01:23:07 if not 01:23:08 I goona stay here for now. Trying to make some personal space. 01:23:09 Wb Kitkat 01:23:15 USE HYPERDRIVE 01:23:18 Hey 01:23:22 and thanks 01:23:25 MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!!! 01:23:31 use it valky!!! 01:23:37 Lol xD 01:23:42 But yeah. 01:23:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0tBr-R3z74 01:24:01 but don't get step by a giant crab 01:24:14 DARN IT I WANTED TO LINK IT!!! 01:24:20 There 01:24:21 Beaten m9 01:24:27 I had my other window opening youtube... 01:24:28 I took the thread to a VSTF bud 01:24:31 \o/ YAY 01:24:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XaBXtTp9KU 01:24:38 I guess she is at MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE 01:24:40 I knew I should've gotten the turbo 01:24:46 since she manage to beat me!!! 01:24:50 He said it's a common error 01:24:51 Terry 01:24:57 who? 01:24:57 A VSTF is on it 01:24:59 -!- Dejavukitkat13 has left Special:Chat 01:25:03 Ditto 01:25:05 Jr Mime 01:25:08 you said you were going to do it again 01:25:14 Oh my 01:25:16 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:25:22 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 01:25:22 NOT in a bad way 01:25:31 he said I was suppose to close the tags 01:25:37 It was a FATAL accident 01:25:37 I THOUGHT THIS ARGUMENT WAS OVER 01:25:43 It is over 01:25:43 \o/ It 01:25:45 here at least 01:25:47 It's far from over 01:25:49 /announce Topic Change as been issued as inappropriate, please stop talking about the current controversial topic. 01:25:57 A VSTF got it covered \o/ 01:26:00 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 01:26:04 Discuss it elsewhere please 01:26:06 Ditto if you want to continue the conversation, do it in PM 01:26:09 no in chat 01:26:10 *not 01:26:13 THE END OF STORY NOW STOP! 01:26:31 If you try to go again, you are essentially breaking a wikis rule 01:26:31 Wow, sorry about that 01:26:35 It's fine 01:26:38 just stop now please 01:26:49 Is the JS working? 01:26:53 STOP 01:26:54 for you valk 01:26:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTCMYcI7OSI 01:26:58 try /rules 01:27:02 You can read the Wikia's rules here. 01:27:02 yeah it already made me uncomfortable and left the chat 01:27:04 Rehp 01:27:06 *Yehp 01:27:06 There \o/ 01:27:11 though I can link the rules just as fast lol 01:27:16 see? rules 01:27:18 I added some extra commands 01:27:28 like...wait 01:27:31 I forgot XD 01:27:34 xD 01:27:35 it's fine 01:27:45 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 01:27:46 Let me remember them 01:27:56 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 01:28:12 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 01:28:21 Wb Nyx 01:28:21 https://youtu.be/i8Cpm1efCOk GAMMMMMMEEEEE :D 01:28:21 Hello nyx o/ o/ o/ 01:28:50 Heyy Nyx. (Wave) 01:29:08 Check it 01:29:09 Heyo nxy 01:29:13 nyx 01:29:46 hi nyx 01:29:49 Bye Bye nyx o/ o/ o/ 01:29:56 LOL TOO LATE JELLY 01:29:57 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:30:04 awh poo 01:30:05 I'm too late too 01:30:08 :(( 01:30:16 :c 01:31:05 * JellyPoo im so happy summer of steven is still happening 01:31:13 * Elvis_Adika is heart broken 01:31:15 WRONG CHAT 01:31:19 IGNORE THAT 01:31:27 :c 01:31:34 :c 01:31:39 D: 01:31:45 :C 01:31:55 ;-; wait 01:31:57 darn it, my stupid eyes and hands 01:31:58 ...uh... 01:32:02 just ignore that!!! 01:32:06 and continue your chat 01:32:07 Blocked? 01:32:12 blocked? 01:32:14 whuht? 01:32:17 Im blocked??? 01:32:17 But the VSTF fixed it 01:32:18 WHUTT 01:32:21 I'm blocked 01:32:22 ohh 01:32:25 ;-; I see.... 01:32:25 Oh 01:32:26 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:32:29 okay then not my problem 01:32:31 LOL JK 01:32:32 Wb FHF 01:32:33 Which means I should kick you 01:32:37 yup 01:32:37 (shrug) 01:32:40 let me check first 01:32:42 peace 01:32:42 @Terry 01:32:43 ;-; 01:32:51 He's banned Valky 01:32:54 blocked* 01:32:55 That feeling when no one understands though 01:33:01 *insert elevator music here* 01:33:03 It was an accident 01:33:06 Ditto 01:33:09 oh you blocked him 01:33:12 you literally said you'd do it again 01:33:16 I thought he was globalled 01:33:16 Good grief 01:33:19 please discuss this on SKype 01:33:19 I would 01:33:21 but not here 01:33:26 wouldn't that recieve a warning and not a block? 01:33:31 *receive 01:33:32 how is ditto talking when he is blocked????????? 01:33:33 It's not vandalism 01:33:33 no 01:33:36 and yes it is 01:33:40 Oh my 01:33:42 Let me show you 01:33:45 Ditto 01:33:50 * KatyPines is dealing with too much drama for one night 01:33:52 Valky he was about to do it again 01:33:53 Truth be told, Terry is doing a very good job at tolerating all this 01:33:54 anyways 01:33:56 DITTO DID YOU FORGET WHAT I SAID 01:33:57 Ditto 01:34:01 Discuss this on my Skype 01:34:05 sigh 01:34:06 sure 01:34:09 DO IT IN SOMEWHERE ELSE 01:34:14 say goodbye for a bit 01:34:23 or do you want to have a longer blocked time :D 01:34:24 ;-; 01:34:28 did you block IP? @Terry 01:34:32 no 01:34:34 should I? 01:34:39 I don't know 01:34:43 yes, serves him right 01:34:48 lol jk jk 01:34:48 Thank you for understanding a fatal common mistake 01:35:00 .-. I'm sorry if I've done anythign wrong to you 01:35:13 It was my poor judgement to emphasize things 01:35:27 and bless you all and I wish you the bestof luck and wishes 01:35:32 okay go discuss your things with terry somewhere else 01:35:38 Goodbye Ditto (mabel) 01:35:38 May the Universe/God be with you 01:35:42 (squeeze) 01:35:42 ;-; Wait 01:35:48 I'll go myself 01:35:54 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 01:35:54 better me then anyone 01:35:58 goodbye.. (grouphug) 01:36:08 bye ditto ;-; 01:36:10 my god the drama 01:36:10 (grouphug) 01:36:12 :c 01:36:17 (grouphug) 01:36:19 :| 01:36:26 I am never a fan of these dramatic things happening in chat 01:36:31 Same 01:36:32 yeh.. 01:36:34 same 01:36:35 but 01:36:39 some people just want attention so they just continue it 01:36:40 but it's been happening more and more lately... 01:36:41 i go along with it lol 01:36:42 moo 01:36:44 mooving on 01:36:50 valky skype 01:36:57 also I just realised I could PM you that 01:37:02 im stoopid 01:37:03 lol 01:37:07 it's totally fine lol 01:37:26 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:37:28 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:37:52 You a cow Valk? You mooed lol 01:37:58 of course I'm a cow 01:37:58 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:37:59 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:38:04 *moo 01:38:11 Mooooo 01:38:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s67f38HCHGE 01:38:32 Moooooooo 01:38:34 -ving on 01:38:53 -!- JeremyCreek has joined Special:Chat 01:38:53 Lol 01:38:56 hey Jc 01:39:24 Hi Katy. 01:39:26 Hi everyone. 01:39:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_zVbiwKS_U lol if only a magical growth spurt were real 01:39:30 hi jeremy o/ 01:39:48 Hey JC. (Wave) 01:40:04 Lol. xD 01:40:10 @Jellypoo 01:40:28 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 01:40:31 Wb JC 01:40:43 Flash pm 01:41:17 apparently I won't be here tomorrow 01:41:26 awh why? 01:41:36 gone 01:41:48 or nevermind they don't want me lol 01:41:59 Oh my gosh the bot is still not activated 01:42:05 this one? 01:42:16 -!- Violet the Violent has joined Special:Chat 01:42:28 Hello Violet o/ o/ 01:42:28 Heeey Violet the Violent (mabel) 01:42:32 welcome to the chat 01:42:36 Violet please make an edit before chatting 01:42:38 Hey Violet 2016 06 01